


Slope

by carpelucem



Series: 2013 Ficlet Advent [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve despised his seventh period, and not just because the majority of his friends had elected for early release and he was stuck taking college algebra for credit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slope

It was first semester of his senior year when Steve realized how much he hated math. He loved art and history and government, tolerated science because Tony was his lab partner and just blew everything up, finally excelled at PE senior year after a summer growth spurt. But he despised his seventh period, and not just because the majority of his friends had elected for early release and he was stuck taking college algebra for credit at the end of his day.

Tony and Bruce had both offered to tutor Steve when he complained about the class, but it wasn’t the studying that bothered him. He was actually pretty decent at polynomials and determining inequalities. The teacher was pleasant enough, and Peggy had signed up with him, so he wasn’t totally alone in his quest to knock a few classes out before the crush of freshman year at State.

It wasn’t any of those things that bothered Steve.

No, his sudden hatred of the mathematical discipline was the hulking Norwegian exchange student who sat next to Steve in class. Thor had clearly determined on his first day that his mission in America, his one goal of the school year, was that he and Steve should be friends.

He’d strolled into class, sat down next to Steve without a moment’s hesitation, and offered his name and his hand in greeting.

And that was the worst of it, because he was so nice and Steve was an outgoing guy. He liked making friends, straddling the lines of all the different groups in school, getting to know new people, being welcoming and kind was kind of Steve’s thing. Worse, his circle of friends had taken an immediate liking to Thor, had absorbed him into their group without a moment’s hesitation.

But Steve just couldn’t be friends with Thor. There was no way.

Because the moment Thor first turned that broad smile on Steve, had clasped Steve’s hand to shake in his, repeated Steve’s name in that deep, booming voice, Steve knew he was sunk like a torpedoed ship.


End file.
